Hurt and Betrayal Comes in The Worst Ways
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: After being cheated on by her boyfriend Raven falls pregnant and along the way she gets help from a likely person who is none other than Slade. While helping her they discover a father and daughter like bond, but what happens when Robin finds out? Will Slade protect his new daughter and grandchild from Robin or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the hall towards the living room Raven hears whispers in the living room saying, ," Why would you do that to her of all people Robin?" The leader of their group sighs and says," She is not what I wanted in a girl." Hearing those words come out of her boyfriend's mouth the teen flees towards her room and locks herself in her room. When she enters her room she locks the door and jumps on her bed crying her heart out until she falls asleep. While the teen is asleep Robin says," No one is to tell Raven I am now going out with Starfire." The 2 other males look at each until one of them says," Why would I do that, besides Raven deserves to know that her so called boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend." The second male says," I agree with what Beast boy said Robin, besides that isn't right man." Their leader said," I made a decision and I expect you to follow it am I clear?" The two males said," Yes sir." Robin said," Good now go have a nice rest of the day off."

Back in Raven's room she wakes up and runs to her restroom and throws up in the toilet. Standing up and looking at her reflection she notices how her skin is taking on a glowing form. She brushes her teeth and quickly takes out her lap top and boots up her laptop and goes on the internet and types in the searching box. After pressing enter the results show up and she sees the word pregnant and she gasps. From the look on her face she sits on her bed in shock. Finally coming out of the trance the teen gets up and walks to her closet and takes out a pair of skinny jeans and a cute top along with some ugg boots. After putting on her clothes the teen hides her jade gemstone that is on her forehead with an applicator spell making her seem human. She looks to see if she is ready and takes notice that her hair is longer so she takes a brush and brushes her hair and curls it in tight curls leaving her hair down. Before leaving her room she grabs her wallet, keys, and cell phone. Finally she is down and she walks out her room to only put in her code to make sure her room is locked securely. Walking towards the living room with her wallet, keys, and cell phone in her hand she walks passed her team mates and into the kitchen to make her some breakfast.

Raven makes herself some bacon, eggs, waffles, and hash browns with some fruit she had cut. She continues and pours herself some orange juice and then sits down to eat her breakfast. Her team mates look at her and say," Raven?" The soon to be mother looks at her team mates and says," What can I do for you guys?" They say," How do you know how to cook? When did you learn how to cook? Who taught you how to cook?" She chuckles and says," Well I learned to cook when I was younger while watching my mother cook. I learned how to cook when I got about 13 years old. My mother taught me how to cook." After finishing up her food she got up and washed all her dishes and said," I have to go to a doctor's appointment so bye." After she walked off her team mates were confused about her behavior.

The soon to be mother was soon at the doctor's office and assistant at the desk said," The doctor will call you in a minuet Miss Roth." Raven thanked the lady and sat down and waited. Soon enough the doctor called her in and said," So Miss Roth what was the purpose of you coming in to see me my dear?" Raven started off talking," While I was sleeping I woke up and threw up in the toilet and looked up the symptoms on my computer and then I came to a conclusion with the thought I probably am pregnant." The doctor said," Okay Miss Roth here's a pregnancy test and I want you to take and bring it back to me and from there we will see what the results are ok?" Raven took the test from the doctor and in a quiet shy voice said," Okay doctor."

The young woman walked to the rest room and peed in a cup and put the pregnancy test stick in and took it back to the doctor. They waited 5 minutes and the results were in and the doctor said," Miss Roth it gives me great pleasure to congratulate you in being a soon to be mother." After hearing those words the 18 year old teen said," I can't believe it, thank you doctor." The male smiled and said," No problem Miss Roth." After everything was taken care of Raven left and walked home and was stopped by none other than her team leader's arch enemy who was none other than Slade. The man said," Raven what a pleasant surprise this isn't my rose?" The soon to be mother said," What do you want from me?" Slade chuckled and said," I don't wish to harm you because of your delicate manner." Raven dropped her stance and said," How do you know about my pregnancy?"

Slade said," You just told me my beautiful." Blushing at the compliment the teen said," Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" The man smiled a true smiled and said," You remind me of my wife of when she was first pregnant with our first child." That shocked Raven when he mentioned his wife and she said," I didn't know you were married and had children." The man continued talking saying," That wasn't my fondest memory, of my dear beloved wife Rose." Raven felt curious and said," What happened to her?" The man had a sad look on his face and said," She died in a car accident." Hearing such a sad thing from the man she once viewed as an enemy she couldn't help but feel sad for him and put her arms around his waist making the man shocked saying," W-what are you doing?" Raven said," You looked like you needed a hug, so I thought I'd give you a hug." The man said," Oh thank you Raven." While in the embrace of Raven the man felt tears come down his face at the intimate act he used to have with his deceased wife.

Raven stopped hugging Slade and said," It's going to get better I promise." The man smiled a watery smiled and said," If you ever need anything my dear I am just a phone call away." Before he could walk away Raven said," Slade?" Looking at the girl he said," Yes dear Raven?" She blushed and said," Is it okay if I call you dad?" The man smiled and said," Yes it is my beautiful daughter, I hope you and my grandchild are going to be okay." After taking his leave Raven felt happier and lighter than ever before. Walking back to the tower she smiled in hope that her baby was going to be the center of her world. Noticing her leader looking at her in anger she said," Is everything okay?" While getting glared at some more she said," Hello are you going to answer any time soon Robin?"

Robin said," Where have you been Raven? I called and called your cell phone but you did not answer because I needed to talk to you about something important." The soon to be mother said," Don't bother by wasting your breath by telling me it's over because you prefer Starfire because I heard everything." His eyes widened and said," How did you find out?" The teen said," Because I was walking towards the living room this morning when I heard whispered words that came from out of your mouth you heartless bastard, and I hope karma comes back to get you in the ass." Walking away from her now ex-boyfriend Raven made her way to her bed room.


	2. Best Friends Or More?

When she was safely locked away in her room Raven booted up her lap top and searched for baby names and came across a couple of cute names for her baby. She smiled and thought to herself," Well baby your daddy didn't want either of us, but we will be okay because grandpa loves both of us sweet pea." Humming softly Raven got up and walked towards the restroom to start a bath. While making her bath water she added some bath oil and bubbles to her bath water and smelt the fragrance fill the bathroom. Stripping out of her clothes and sliding into her bath Raven sighed in bliss and enjoyed her bath. While she was bathing she heard a knock and gracefully got out the tub and pulled on her robe. She unlocked the door and was face to face with her leader's second arch enemy who was none other than Red X. Raising an eyebrow up she said," Can I help you with something X?" The villain said," You want to tell me why I just saw bird boy cuddling up with that alien slut?" Rolling her eyes at her guy best friend's choice of words Raven said," Omg Ever Carson shut the hell up gosh you're so fucking loud."

Laughing at his best friend's choice of words Ever said," Rae you are so cute when you are trying to curse." Making his best friend blush Raven said," What did I say about being called cute you Ever?" Pouting Ever said," Aww come on Rae; you use to love it when I called you cute." She rolled her eyes and said," Hey guess what?" Ever said," What is it Rae?" She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach and he said," WTF Rae did that bastard get you pregnant?" She said," Yes and I am not killing my baby or giving it up for adoption." Ever said," I wasn't going to say a thing Raven and you know it babe."

Smacking the teen in his head Raven said," I can't think of any names wanna help me pick some names out for the baby?" Ever said," Yes, I would love to help you with that and hurry up with your bath; so I can give you a massage babe, because you look tense." Rolling her eyes the teen washed up and put on pajamas which were a silk night gown with straps from Victoria's Secret. Walking back in her bedroom she noticed her room was warm and that her room smelt good. She saw candles lit and saw Ever shirtless and drooled a bit until he smirked saying," Like what you see babe?" Raven answered back with confidence," Mmmh yes I like what I see." In surprise the teenager male drooled a bit on how Raven looked.

Raven smirked back and said in a seductive voice," Like what you see babe?" Ever snapped out of his day dream and said," Hell yeah I like what I am seeing and the view is quite gorgeous, now come on already so I can give you your massage." Laying down on her bed Ever opened up a calming oil and massaged Raven's back, arms, and legs. He even massaged her feet and hands. He massaged her shoulder blades and soon enough Raven was asleep. Looking down at the girl he loved Ever covered Rave with a light sheet and kissed her cheek saying," Love you Rae." Leaving the tower he made his way towards his house and saw his father's friend who was Slade and said," Mr. Wilson what are you doing here?"

Slade had went home and rested until he decided to pay his friend Evan Carson a visit. He knew Evan's son Ever who was none other than Red X. Slade had wished Ever would give up on being Red X and soon enough his wish was granted when he heard that his friend's son was his Raven's best friend. The new and improved Slade Wilson drove his car to the Carson's house. While driving he hoped that his new daughter and grandson were okay. Finally he made it to the Carson's house and had seen Ever and heard the teen say," Mr. Wilson what are you doing here?" Chuckling at the teen Slade said," I'm here to visit your father." Ever said," Oh okay and did you know Robin left Raven pregnant?" Slade said," I found out myself by her this afternoon when she was coming from the doctor's Ever." The teenager said," Oh well it was good to see you sir and I hope you enjoy your visit."


End file.
